My Struggle III - William
by The X-Filer
Summary: Post My Struggle II - The aftermath of what could have occured after the ending of Season 10. William returns. Chapter two up!
1. Chapter 1

**My Struggle III**

Scully looked directly into the beam of light, it somehow felt warm, comforting, yet terrifying at the same time. She was mesmerised by it, as if drawn by its power. Scully tried focus her eyes back to Mulder but she couldn't. Everything seemed to have slowed down, like she was paralysed for a moment in time and no-one could break her out of. She could hear Agent Miller yelling at her in the distance. She could feel her blood beating throughout her veins with every pulse. Her lungs started to feel tight like she couldn't breathe, but somehow she felt more full of oxygen than she had ever felt. Like she was free from the burdens of life.

In this moment of clarity, she could hear someone whispering, soothing her inner thoughts. Although she didn't recognize the voice, it was comforting as if that voice was always meant to be there. She slowly closed her eyes as she listened to that voice. It was speaking to her, calming her, telling her everything was going to be alright… and she believe it, she believed… him.

Suddenly she started to feel the anxiety coming back as her surroundings came back to her. She could hear the screaming of the other people on the bridge as they ran away from the UFO hovering above her. She blinked a few times as her eyes started to water uncontrollably from the intense light. She looked back over her shoulder at Mulder who was staring directly at her with weak eyes… no not at her. She turned back suddenly to a young boy standing right in front of her. She jumped back slightly. He was in his mid-teens, his eyes were dark, cold looking, almost black and they were staring right at her. They're eyes locked, Scully could feel her body go cold as her skin started to tingle. He looked familiar in some way, yet she hadn't seen him before in her life… or had she? In that moment recognition hit her hard and fast. It took her breath away.

"William…" She breathed.

"Hello, mother."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Hello everyone, sorry I've been so out of it for so long! Hope you like alternative ending to what I believe will happen or could happen when they do finish the series. (He wouldn't have a cliff hanger without going to finish it.)

I want to thank all my previous fans for staying with me for so long after all these years, and for you I do plan to finish my other unfinished stories.

Let me know what you thought and whether you want me to continue. I know it's short but I wrote what I felt in the moment.

Thanks for reading in 2016!

May the files be with you!

The X-Filer


	2. Chapter 2

**My Struggle III**

 **2**

"William…" Scully felt like she was about to cry. She was overwhelmed by the emotions within and reached out hugging her son in a tight embrace.

"Mother, I've missed you" William said embracing her back tightly. Scully couldn't believe her eyes, he was here, her son, standing right in front of her. She could feel a deep connection that no-one could tear out of her. Maybe it was her intuition or maybe it was the Alien DNA. Then everything came flooding back to her as she looked back over her shoulder to a limp Mulder slumped in the car seat.

"William… William I know you don't know me but I need you help! Your father's dying from the Spartan Virus. We need your stem cells to help cure him." She turned and pulled William across to Mulder. "Mulder…" she said kneeling in front of him as she inserted the IV drip into his arm. "Mulder, it's William, he's here. Mulder, it's William." Scully reached up and touched Mulder's face, it was cold. He was barely breathing but managed to open his eyes enough to see William. He smiled wearily before he fell nonconscious again. They were running out of time. Scully turned to William.

"William, we need to get him to a hospital. We need your help; I need your help." Scully pleaded. William just stared down as his father.

"Even if I could help him, why would I? He made you abandon me. If it wasn't for him, we would have still been a family, mom." William stated with almost hatred. Scully felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart.

"What?!..." Was all she could say as William's words took her by surprise.

"Grandfather told me everything… he told me what dad did and how he made you give me up for adoption because he didn't want me" William's eyes started to well up. He was hurting, he was hurting badly.

"Grandfather?..." It took Scully a moment before recognition hit her like a freight train. Cigarette Smoking Man. Scully's eye's teared up. After all these years Smoking Man has been manipulating her son… their son. She thought William was safe, but in reality, Smoking Man had been using him, twisting his young mind into believing that they didn't want him… no that Mulder, his own father, didn't want him. Scully stood slowly and looked William directly in the eyes.

"Your grandfather lied. He lies and he manipulates people to serve his own cause." She said slowly trying not to cry. "He uses people, hurts people so he can be in control. He…" William cut her off.

"He was there for me when no-one else was! When my parent's, or who I thought were my parents, died in a car crash when I was six years old, there was no-one there but him. He explained to me that I was adopted, that how my real father made you give me up, that you wanted to find me but he…" William pointed at Mulder. "He stopped you from finding me." Scully shook her head.

"I wanted you so badly William. I've thought about you every day! Your father didn't ab…."

"So where were you, mom?! Where were you when I needed you the most?! You weren't there because _he_ wouldn't let you be there, and you were too weak to make your own choices." William yelled furiously as he pointed at Mulder again. "At least Grandfather cared about me."

Scully's blood was boiling inside at the extent that Smoking Man had manipulated her son. She had sent him away to protect him, only to find out he was in more danger than she couldn't even imagined. She could have had him all along, she could have seen him grow up, his first steps and heard the first time that he would have called her mumma. A mixture of guilt, anguish and hatred fell over her like a dark cloud. She wanted to tear Smoking Man limb from limb, to make him suffer just like she and Mulder had when she had let her son go all those years ago. The pain was still as raw as the day she made the hardest decision of her life. As angry as she was, she knew she was running out of time and that she had to keep cool to try and win her son back.

"William, I love you more than you'll ever know. You won't ever know the pain I felt the day I had to give you up. I thought I was doing the right thing to protect you. There's not one day that's gone by where I haven't thought about you. Your father loves you to my son, he never wanted to give you up, in time you will see that and you will know the truth about your grandfather's lies, but right now I need to save your dad. Please, I need your help…" Scully was begging now. Mulder was slipping away from her with each second that passed. She wasn't about to lose either one of them this time. William calmed slightly.

"Stem cells won't work now, he's too far beyond that threshold. What he needs is the cure." William stated bluntly. Scully's heart sank.

"Where's the cure?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Grandfather has it. I can take you and father in my ship" he gestured above them. Scully looked up and then across to Agent Miller who was watching the whole thing unfold.

"Get to the hospital Agent Miller… don't give up hope, I'll be back soon." Scully reassured. Miller nodded as he turned and started to make his way back to the hospital where Agent Einstein was located. Scully watched him go before she turn back to her son.

"Take us to him…" She said as she took a breath and closed her eyes. She was about to make a deal with the devil for the life of both Mulder and the world. She knew it was going to be a costly price. "We have a deal to make."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Hope you like it so far. Would love to know what you thought.

Thanks for the previous reviews and most importantly, thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
